wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Little Kittens (episode)
Three Little Kittens is the 50th 11-minute Wiggle and Learn episode. Plot What Happens Next? It's Up to You! Anthony, Murray, Wags and the Captain play a game asking questions and their favorite vegetables. * Song: Three Little Kittens Trivia * The What Happens Next? It's Up To You! segment in this episode runs 9 minutes and 32 seconds long. As a result, the intro is shortened slightly to allow the episode to run exactly 11 minutes. Gallery ThreeLittleKittens(Episode).png|"Murray's here and so are you" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)2.png|"My name's Anthony and I wear blue" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)3.png|"Follow the story and help us, too" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)4.png|"Sometimes what happens is up to you" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)5.png|Murray ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)6.png|Anthony and Murray ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)7.png|Anthony and Murray hearing something barking ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)8.png|"Murray, can you hear something?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)9.png|"I can, Anthony, but I'm not sure what it is." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)10.png|"Can you hear something?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)11.png|"Oh, it's the sound of a dog barking." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)12.png|Wags barking ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)13.png|"You're right, it is the sound of a dog barking." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)14.png|"It must be Wags the Dog." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)15.png|Wags arriving ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)16.png|"Look, everybody, it is Wags the Dog." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)17.png|"Let's all say Woof Wags." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)18.png|"Woof, Wags." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)19.png|"Woof, everybody." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)20.png|"Woof, Anthony." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)21.png|"Woof, Murray." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)22.png|"Wags, it's so good to see you." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)23.png|"Let me give you a pat on the head." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)24.png|Murray patting Wags on the head ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)25.png|"I love to be patted by my friends." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)26.png|Captain laughing ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)27.png|"Anthony, Wags, did you hear something?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)28.png|"Ruff, I did, Murray." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)29.png|"Yes, Murray, I heard something, as well." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)30.png|"It sounded like the laugh of a pirate." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)31.png|"A-ha, a pirate who laughs." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)32.png|"That means a friendly pirate." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)33.png|"Do you know who it is?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)34.png|"Oh, you think it's Captain Feathersword." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)35.png|"You're right, it might be Captain Feathersword." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)36.png|"Let me go and see." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)37.png|Murray and Wags ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)38.png|Captain Feathersword ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)39.png|"It is Captain Feathersword." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)40.png|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)41.png|"Ahoy there, Anthony." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)42.png|Captain's hat falling off ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)43.png|"You seem to have dropped your pirate hat." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)44.png|"So I have, Anthony. I better pick that up." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)45.png|Captain picks up his hat while Anthony catches his feathersword. ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)46.png|Anthony catching the feathersword ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)47.png|"Captain, when you picked up your pirate hat, your dropped your feathersword." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)48.png|Anthony throwing the sword ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)49.png|"So I have. Thank you very much, Anthony I need that sword." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)50.png|Anthony laughing ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)51.png|"You've dropped your pirate hat!" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)52.png|"Oh, my hat indeed, Anthony." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)53.png|"Thank you very much. I need that hat." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)54.png|"It happened again, Captain!" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)55.png|"Here's your feathersword." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)56.png|"Thank you. Oh, yes indeed." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)57.png|"I'm having my feathersword in my hand." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)58.png|"You dropped your pirate hat!" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)59.png|Captain retrieving his hat ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)60.png|Captain putting his hat back on ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)61.png|"Hang on a second, Captain. This keeps happening." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)62.png|"What I'm gonna ask you to do is something very special." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)63.png|"Place the pirate hat firmly on your head." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)64.png|Captain touching his head ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)65.png|"Now, Captain, assume the Arabist position." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)66.png|"The Arabest? I know that one, Anthony." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)67.png|Captain doing an Arabist position ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)68.png|"Fantastic, now you're ready to catch the feathersword. Here it comes." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)69.png|Anthony throwing the feathersword ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)70.png|The feathersword hitting Captain on the head ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)71.png|Captain falling down ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)72.png|"Captain, are you okay?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)73.png|"I'm fine indeed, Anthony." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)74.png|"I'll just give you your feathersword." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)75.png|"Our friends are over here." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)76.png|Anthony and Captain ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)77.png|"You're right, it's Murray and Wags the Dog." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)78.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)79.png|Captain tickling Wags with his feathersword ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)80.png|"Captain Feathersword, you gotta stop tickling Wags the wonderful dog." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)81.png|"Alright Anthony, I won't tickle Wags the Wonderful Dog." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)82.png|"But I didn't say I wouldn't tickle you and Murray." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)83.png|Captain tickling Anthony ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)84.png|Captain tickling Murray ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)85.png|"It's good you're here, Captain, because I wanted to ask everyone a question." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)86.png|"My problem is that I wanted to have fun asking the question." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)87.png|"I wonder how I can do that?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)88.png|"Wait a wiggly minute!" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)89.png|Anthony leaving the others alone ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)90.png|Captain, Murray and Wags ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)91.png|"Let's take a moment to see what's passed" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)92.png|"Keep following the story until the last" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)93.png|"Help us out; it's easy to do" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)94.png|"What happens next? It's up to you!" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)95.png|"So what do you think I can do to make my questions fun?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)96.png|"So you think the question should be part of a game." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)97.png|"Hey, that's a great idea!" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)98.png|"Hey, guys, I just got a great suggestion." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)99.png|"What is it, Anthony?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)100.png|"Instead of just asking questions," ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)101.png|"we're gonna ask questions in the form of a game." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)102.png|"That's a great idea!" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)103.png|"Okay, here we go. Let's all stand in a circle." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)104.png|Captain, Anthony, Murray and Wags standing in a circle ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)105.png|"And now we're all ready. I have a question to ask." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)106.png|"What's that, Anthony?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)107.png|"I want to know what's your favorite vegetables." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)108.png|"You want to know what my favorite vegetable is?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)109.png|"I want to know your favorite vegetable." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)110.png|"My favorite vegetable is a carrot." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)111.png|"Wags?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)112.png|"I like zucchini." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)113.png|"Okay now. Murray?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)114.png|"Celery." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)115.png|"And I like potatoes." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)116.png|"Are we gonna make vegetable soup, Anthony?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)117.png|"No, we're not gonna make vegetable soup." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)118.png|"We're gonna play Vegetable Soup." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)119.png|"Of course, I should have guessed!" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)120.png|"We all stand in a circle like this and when Anthony calls out a vegetable," ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)121.png|"we have to move to another place in the circle." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)122.png|"Absolutely right, Murray, but wait's there more." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)123.png|"If I say Vegetable Soup, everybody has to move." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)124.png|"Ready?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)125.png|"Carrot and celery." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)126.png|Murray and Captain switching directions ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)127.png|"Carrot and zucchini." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)128.png|Wags and Captain switching directions ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)129.png|"Celery and potato." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)130.png|Anthony and Murray switching directions ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)131.png|"Vegetable Soup." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)132.png|Everyone moving directions ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)133.png|"Vegetable Soup again." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)134.png|Everyone switching directions ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)135.png|"Oh, Anthony, that was great fun. But speaking of food," ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)136.png|"I gotta get back to the S.S Feathersword and make dinner for my shipmates." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)137.png|"And I got to home to my kettle and chew on a nice juicy bone." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)138.png|Captain and Wags leaving ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)139.png|"Murray, I'll be back in a second." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)140.png|Anthony leaving Murray alone ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)141.png|"Murray's here and so are you" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)142.png|"My name's Anthony; I wear blue" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)143.png|"You followed the story and helped us through" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)144.png|"We all had fun and we hope you did, too" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)145.png|"That was a great game, Murray." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)146.png|"Yes, it was, Anthony." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)147.png|"Not only was the game great fun, but it was also tasty." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)148.png|"Tasty, Anthony?" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)149.png|"Well, it was a game about food." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)150.png|"Oh, Anthony!" ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)151.png|"Let's sing a song about very familiar and hungry kittens who wanted to eat some pie." ThreeLittleKittens(Episode)152.png|"Meow." ThreeLittleKittens.jpg|"Three Little Kittens" ThreeLittleKittens2.jpg|Sam and Murray Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2008 episodes Category:2008 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes featuring only one song Category:Series 6 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries Category:Finales